1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to propeller tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved marine propeller block apparatus permitting the abutting of a propeller relative to a marine outboard engine permitting removal of the associated propeller retaining nut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Propeller accessory structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,732,033; 3,759,076; 3,981,617; 1981,165; and 4,538,962 are prior art examples of propeller lock structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a readily retrofit mount of propeller abutting structure permitting engaging the propeller and arresting rotation thereof to permit removal of the propeller retaining nut and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.